Gєѕѕнσкυ
by Kasaru28
Summary: Nuevamente había demostrado que era débil, nuevamente había demostrado que era inútil… nuevamente había sido una molestia… Re-Editado Sasu/Saku
1. Prologo

Hi Hi! Miina! xD aki Re-publicando mi fic owo tiene unas ligeras modificaciones n.n espero k les guste! n0n agradecimientos a mi lectora beta-sama Naru-chan ;w; arigatoo! ne bueno xD basta de sentimentalismos! Aki les dejo el fic n-n

_Pensamientos o palabras claves_

o-o-o-o-o: cambio de escena

Gєѕѕнσкυ

Nuevamente había demostrado que era _débil, _nuevamente había demostrado que era_ inútil_… nuevamente había sido una _molestia_…

Esos pensamiento cruzaron por la mente de Sakura Haruno, al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos caer al piso inconsciente con graves heridas… pero lo que más le dolía era_ esa_ persona que le había causado tantas heridas, _esa_ persona que había casi matado a su amigo junto con su equipo completo, _esa _persona... era la que le había causado tanto dolor a _ella_

- ¿Por qué… –pronuncio entre sollozos- ¿Por qué? –dijo bajando su mirada y apretando sus puños- ¿¡Por qué te niegas a regresar!? –levanto de golpe su rostro encontrándose con la espalda del chico- ¿Por qué no vuelves con nosotros?… ¿¡Por qué no vuelves… _conmigo_? –pregunto la pelirosa sin poder evitar que gruesas lagrimas pasaran por sus mejillas- Sasuke-kun onegaii vuel… -sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al sentir que alguien se posaba detrás de ella-

- Eres una _molestia_ – dijo el menor de los Uchiha dándole un certero golpe en la nuca a la pelirosa-

- Sa...su…ke –susurro mientras veía desvanecer poco a poco la silueta del que una vez fue su compa_ñ_ero -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos, se sentó en su cama, mirando cada rincón de su cuarto algo oscuro por las cortinas, pero ahora no tenia deseos de segarse por la luz del sol, así que se levanto y fue directo al espejo… se miro detenidamente… había _cambiado_ mucho de eso no cabe duda, ahora su cabello rosa le llegaba hasta la cintura y su cuerpo… bueno eran más que evidentes sus cambios en este… Subió la mirada para ver su rostro, no había duda, el cambio más notable de todos era su rostro… antes rebosaba de alegría y ganas de vivir, pero ahora… tenía una expresión fría y distante al igual que sus ojos, los cuales habían perdido su brillante color verde jade y ahora parecían un inmenso abismo… era como si la vida hubiera sido arrancada de sus ojos y ahora solo quedaran las cuencas vacías… Mas sin embargo, lo que reflejaban sus ojos era la más pura verdad de su interior… bufo ante tales pensamientos y tomo el cepillo que estaba en su mesa, se dirigió nuevamente a su cama y empezó a cepillar su largo cabello… No pudo evitar recordar el sueño que había tenido, hacia mucho que no recordaba _eso _ni mucho menos a _esa_ persona, para ser exactos: _3 años_… 3 años en los que había cambiado por _completo_… 3 años en los que había dejado el _sentimentalismo_… 3 años en los que había cambiado una reunión con sus amigos por _batallas a muerte_… 3 años en los que Sakura Haruno había _desaparecido_…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta… dejo a un lado su cepillo y se dispuso a abrir… su rostro serio y frio no cambio al ver a la persona que tocaba, eso era algo que había aprendido en _ese_ lugar

Que sucede Zetsu-san? –pronuncio la peli rosa en un tono frio, alerta de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar-

El líder quiere verte- dijo el hombre "planta" viendo seriamente a Sakura-

Y se puede saber que quiere Pein conmigo? –pregunto recargándose en el marco de su puerta- No es muy común que Pein me llame y mucho menos a estas horas –dijo cerrando los ojos por un instante-

Todos los miembros deberán ir –dijo mirando a la peli rosa- Es todo - finalizo dándose vuelta y caminando por el oscuro pasillo-

Ahí estaré- alcanzo a decir antes que la figura del hombre planta desapareciera entre los pasillos y cerrando la puerta de su cuarto-

Tomo su cepillo de la cama y se dirigió nuevamente al espejo, ahora viendo la ropa que traía puesta… una malla ninja en la parte superior de su cuerpo (N/A: así como la que usa hinata debajo de su sueter o Itachi debajo de su capa) con un top que cubría su pecho y unos pantalones oscuros pegados… claro, sin faltar su banda ninja con una raya en el símbolo de su aldea… dio unos pasos al frente para tomar su capa negra con nubes rojas que la representaba como un _miembro_ más de Akatsuki y salió del cuarto…

xD bien esto es todo amigos! xDU eso sono a propaganda! Demo les gusto? ^0^ entonces regálenme un review! xD ya saben un fic kn review es un fics kn mas caps! Ja nee!


	2. 1 Mision

**Cap 1**:- Misión

Caminaba por aquellos oscuros pasillos, apenas iluminados por una vela a punto de extinguirse… por suerte para ella ya se conocía a la perfección el lugar donde normalmente se reunían… no tardo mucho en llegar al lugar de reunión, miro detenidamente la pared que estaba frente a ella y bufo enojada…Se alejo unos pasos e hizo unos sellos y pronuncio fuertemente "Kai" inmediatamente la pared empezó a desvanecerse rebelando una gran puerta… La empujo un poco y esta inmediatamente se abrió revelando a los actuales miembros de akatsuki…

Llegas tarde –pronuncio una persona oculta en la oscuridad-

Gomen –dijo sin prestarle mucha atención y colocándose en su lugar-

Sakura-chan te has vuelto muy altanera hun… -dijo el rubio que estaba a la izquierda de sakura-

No más que tu Dei-kun –sonriendo prepotentemente al rubio de un ojo visible-

Ya basta… –ordeno el pelinegro mirando a Sakura y Deidara con sus ojos carmesí-

Gomenasai Itachi-kun –dijo la peli rosa mirando a Itachi que se encontraba a su derecha-

¡Hmp! –"dijo" el rubio ante el regaño del Uchiha prodigio e inmediatamente desvió su mirada al frente- Porque no nos dices para que nos has reunido –dijo mirando al personaje oculto que estaba justo al frente de ellos-

Mmm… -gruño el líder de la organización saliendo de las sombras- Como ya sabrán recientemente Sakura ha atrapado el Sichibi (7 colas) con esto solo nos faltan 2 biijus: Hachibi y el Kyuubi –hizo una pequeña pausa mirando a todos- Hachibi ya fue ubicado por Hidan y Kakuzu –al decir esto la mirada de casi todos se dirigen a los recién nombrados- Esta vez para atrapar al Hachibi procederemos en grupos de 4 personas.

¿¡Qu_é_!? Me niego –replico el peli gris/blanco obsesionado con Jashin- Conmigo es más que suficiente.

Si fuera así entonces ¿Por qu_é_ no atrapaste al Hachibi cuando lo encontraste? –pregunto el rubio sonriendo- ¿Tu patético dios no podía derrotar a esa serpiente?

No te atrevas a insultar a Jashin-sama en mi presencia –dijo moviéndose rápidamente y colocando su guadaña en el cuello de Deidara- Aun te falta mucho para pelear contra mi Deidara-chan.

Pues yo no opino lo mismo Hidan –dijo rodando sus ojos y mostrándole la pequeña araña de arcilla que estaba en su hombro- Hun –pronuncio sonriendo triunfante-

Sabes perfectamente que eso no funcionara conmigo Deidara-chan –comento el fanático quitándole la sonrisa de victoria al rubio-

Ya es suficiente –intervino la peli rosa que ahora se encontraba en medio de los dos-

¡Tsk! –pronuncio el rubio relajando un poco su cuerpo al notar que ya no tenía la guadaña del peli gris/blanco y mirando de reojo a la peli rosa-

¡Hmp! –bufo Hidan regresando a su lugar… ciertamente era inmortal pero _un_ _golpe_ de esa chica lo dejaría inconsciente por varias horas y prefería que no pasara eso-

Bien… -dijo el peli naranja, notando que todo había vuelto a la "normalidad"- Para capturar al Hachibi irán en grupos de 4 _quieran o no _–recalco mirando a todos los presentes- Los que se encargaran de traer al Hachibi serán Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara y Tobi –dijo mirando a las 4 personas nombradas y notando claramente que 2 ellas estaban en desacuerdo-

¡Genial Deidara-sempai! –comento alegre el pelinegro con mascara- al fin podremos buscar otro biiju! –muy emocionado-

Callate Tobi –ordeno el rubio claramente enfadado-

Demo Deidara-sempai... –susurro afligido el pelinegro-

Daijobu Tobi-kun –dijo la pelirosa animando al pelinegro- Dei-kun solo está enfadado porque no podrá jugar con sus muñecas de arcilla –dijo sonriendo sin importarle la mirada asesina del rubio-

¿Y qu_é_ pasara con el Kyuubi? –dijo el hombre tiburón- ¿Itachi-san y yo también tendremos que formar grupo con otras personas?

No… -respondió el líder- Tengo una misión especial para ustedes –dijo cerrando los ojos por un momento y luego mirando a todos- Los demás pueden retirarse, la misión debe ser llevada a cabo esta misma noche –aclaro mirando al grupo de Deidara y Hidan- así que prepárense para salir… -demando notando como obedecían-

Y bien… –dijo la pelirosa cruzada de brazos después de ver a todos salir- ¿De qu_é_ se trata la misión Pein? –exigio saber-

¿Sakura no deberías retirarte? –dijo el compañero de itachi- Buscar al Kyuubi nos corresponde a Itachi-san y a mi –sonrió- Además tienes trabajo que hacer ¿ne?

Kisame –dijo la pelirosa con los ojos cerrados- Sabes perfectamente que todo lo que tiene que ver con el Kyuubi me concierne –sonriendo aun con los ojos cerrados- Así que mejor cierra la boca –ordeno mandándole una mirada asesina al hoshigake-

Jeje tranquila –dijo sonriendo nerviosamente- No deseo que me golpees solo te informo lo que deberías hacer –respondió tratando de salvarse de la situación-

Pues ese es el trabajo de Zetsu-san –dijo la pelirosa aun sin quitarle la mirada al tiburón y bufo aburrida al notar el nerviosismo de kisame - y bien Pein –desviando la mirada al recién nombrado- ¿De qué se trata la misión?

Infiltración –contesto calmadamente-

¿Infiltración? –Preguntó confundida la pelirosa- Pein creo que sabes que no me gustan los rodeos –dijo colocando las manos en su cintura- habla claro de una buena vez.

Eso lo sé –dijo mirando a Sakura - Se infiltraran a Konoha, Itachi y Kisame .

¿Y piensas que eso será así de sencillo? –dijo cruzando los brazos- La seguridad de Konoha se ha reforzado por todas partes –mirando seria a Pein- Si nos hubiésemos podido infiltrar tan sencillamente como lo pones ya lo hubiéramos hecho ¿no?

Sakura –dijo interrumpiendo a la pelirosa- Tu me diste el informe de la seguridad de Konoha hace una semana ¿no?

Hai –respondiendo algo confundida- y por eso se que no será nada fácil infiltrarnos.

Es cierto –mirando a la pelirosa- Pero Konoha tiene un punto débil que aprovecharemos para infiltrarnos…

¿Las alianzas? –pregunto interrumpiéndolo sorprendida- Pero eso es más complicado todavía Pein –llevándose una mano a la sien- ¿Estas intentando decir que aprovechemos las alianzas de Konoha para infiltrarnos?

Así es –respondió tranquilo el líder- Además dentro de 5 días se llevara a cabo el examen chuunin por lo que sus defensas bajaran

Te equivocas –interrumpiendo nuevamente- Conociendo a la Godaime aumentara sus defensas –llevándose una mano al mentón y mirando al suelo- Pero ciertamente podríamos aprovechar la oportunidad cuando los feudales vayan a presenciar la final del examen.

Ciertamente Tsunade reforzara la seguridad -haciendo una pausa- Pero si somos sus aliados es casi imposible que se nos niegue el paso –notando como todos empezaban a prestar más atención a lo que decía- Como sabrán la mayoría de las aldeas se han unido contra nosotros a acepción de la Neblina, Hierva y el Sonido –mirándolos seriamente- Konoha necesita más aliados si desea vencernos y nosotros seremos esos aliados.

Interesante –dijo el hombre tiburón- Pero necesitamos el permiso de alguna de esas 3 aldeas –sonriendo- ¿Puedes conseguirlo?

Ya lo tengo –sacando un pergamino- Esta es una petición de alianza entre la aldea de la Niebla y konoha

Jeh! Sorprendente –dijo sonriendo el hombre pez-

Sabes que se darán cuenta si es una petición falsa –dijo la pelirosa cruzando los brazos- Pero viniendo de ti lo dudo –sonriendo- ¿Y cómo conseguiste la autorización del Mizukage?

Lo único que desea el Mizukage es ver a Konoha Gakure en un inmenso caos, para así ellos obtengan más poder –guardando el pergamino en sus ropas- Y nosotros le ayudaremos en esa labor

Era de esperarse de mi aldea –dijo sonriendo el hoshigaki-

¿Y? ¿Cuándo partimos? –dijo interviniendo por primera vez el prodigio de los Uchiha-

3 días –respondió el líder-

Exijo estar en esa misión –intervino la peli rosa-

Denegado –respondió de inmediato el peli naranja-Sabes que tienes que preparar el ritual de extracción –mirando a sakura- Al menos que quieras que lo hagamos a la antigua.

- Ja! No es bueno que me subestimes Pein –dijo colocando una mano en su cintura- En 2 días tendré listo el ritual –acomodando su cabello- Así que estaré en la misión –dijo dándose vuelta y saliendo del lugar- Que no se te olvide Pein -amenazo antes de cerrar la puerta-

Jeh! Sakura-chan se ha vuelto muy amenazante –sonriendo y viendo por donde salió- Quien iba a pensar que es la misma chica ingenua que ingreso hace 3 años a nuestra organización –desviando su mirada de la puerta y viendo a Pein- ¿Enserio piensas que será bueno que valla a Konoha? –dijo sonriendo el hoshigaki-

Ella ya no posee lazos que la unan a Konoha… ahora es solo un arma para matar llamada "Sakura" –mirando a Kisame- Además sabes que esta es unas de las condiciones para que se uniera a nosotros.

-sonriendo- si… la única integrante de Akatsuki que se le concedieron "_condiciones_" para unirse a nosotros….


	3. 2 Sueños

**Cap 2**:-Sueños

¡Tsk! ¡Kusso! –Se quejo amargada la peli rosa golpeando una pared de su habitación que por suerte estaban recubiertas de chakra, sin embargo logro marcarle su puño a esta- Ese Pein es muy listo –acomodando su cabello que se había alborotado- Pero nunca pensó que el ritual estaba casi listo –sonriendo- Lo único que necesito hacer es trabajar estos 2 días seguidos –sentándose en su cama- Konoha ¿ne?

A pesar de saber que iría a su antigua aldea, el rostro de Sakura no mostraba ningún cambio… ni una muestra de nostalgia…_ nada_… era como le decían en esa organización; un arma para matar conservando el nombre de su vida anterior… se dejo caer en la cama mirando el blanco techo de su habitación… ciertamente ya no tenía emociones que la molestaran al momento de una batalla… ahora simplemente tenía el recuerdo de lo que sintió alguna vez al reír, compartir,_ llorar_… se sentó de golpe con el seño fruncido… no había arrepentimientos en su decisión… sabia que lo había hecho por su bien… ella quería poder y lo había conseguido… se levanto y tomo un pequeño bolso, el cual se coloco en la cintura y se quito su capa para ponerse una bata de doctor y salió de su habitación… Sakura Haruno había muerto hace 3 años… tan solo quedaba ella… un arma con su nombre…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era un día soleado… todas las personas hacían sus labores diarias… entrenar, vender o simplemente dar un paseo por la aldea de Konoha… todos disfrutaban del pequeño tiempo de paz que se respiraba en la aldea… otros pesimistas decían que era "la calma antes de la tormenta"…y hay entre toda esa gente se encontraba una peli rosa caminando con la mirada fija en el suelo, cargando unos víveres… ahí estaba Sakura Haruno pensando mucho y a la vez nada… salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a alguien gritar su nombre, al voltearse vio a su rubio compañero de equipo… Uzumaki Naruto que gritaba animosamente por alcanzar a su amiga.

Sakura-chan!!!!! –grito nuevamente el rubio corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su amiga- Al fin te alcance dattebayo –dijo algo agotado, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas-

¿Naruto? –Preguntó confundida la pelirosa- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que nos veríamos más tarde.

Lo se pero… –una sonrisa broto de sus labios- Hace poco vi a Hinata y me dijo que estabas por aquí –se enderezo y prosiguió- Y vine a hacerte compañía ¡dattebayo! –ampliando su sonrisa-

"¿Vi a Hinata?" -penso algo confundida mientras soltaba un suspiro- Naruto –dijo mirándolo con algo de enojo- Deberías estar entrenando, no siguiéndome… sabes que no me gusta –regaño seriamente la pelirosa-

Lo siento Sakura-chan –dijo nervioso el rubio, llevándose una mano al cuello- Ne ne ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer ramen? –sonriendo nervioso por la mirada seria de la pelirosa- Hace mucho que no comemos juntos y… y…

Naruto –llamo interrumpiéndolo- Acabo de comprar las cosas para mi desayuno –aclaro mostrándole los víveres que cargaba-

¡Demo Sakura-chan! Es ramen ¡dattebayo! –dijo intentando convencer a su amiga- Solo será un rato ¿si?

-La chica suspiro con pesadez, viendo la cara suplicante de su amigo- Está bien –lo miro con seriedad- Pero tu pagaras.

Ha…-sorprendido- ¿¡Naniiiiiiiiiiiiii!? Demo... Sakura-chan... –a punto de soltar lagrimitas-

Entonces no iré –dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar-

Ne ne ¡no te vayas dattebayo! –Colocándose al frente de la pelirosa- Yo invito –sonriendo nervioso-

Bien entonces vamos –decía mientras caminaba con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro-

Ha…hai –siguiendo a la pelirosa mientras contaba cuánto dinero tenía su gama-chan-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El camino había sido corto… estaban relativamente cerca de Ichiraku… además que naruto se antojo de tomar un "atajo"… si había un modo de llegar a Ichiraku en 4 minutos y no en 5, sin duda Uzumaki Naruto lo sabia… y como el rubio dijo en menos de 5 min estuvieron en Ichiraku.

Ohayo viejo! –saludo naruto entrando al local-

Naruto.. cuanto tiempo –dijo sonriente el viejo cargando unos fideos-

Ohayo señor –saludo Sakura entrando después de Naruto-

¡Sakura-san! ¡Qué sorpresa! –exclamo el viejo viendo a la chica- Hacia mucho que no te veía –sonriendo- ¡Enseguida les preparare el mejor ramen!

¡Muchas gracias viejo! –dijo el rubio sonriendo y tomando asiento-

Este lugar no cambia –comento mirando detenidamente el lugar-

Por supuesto! Ichiraku siempre será el mismo Ichiraku! –comento sonriendo-

Es cierto –viendo melancólica el lugar- hace mucho que no venia…

Sakura-chan –viendo a su amiga- Ne anímate Sakura-chan! Pronto tendremos una misión –sonriendo- Nuestra primera misión en—

4 meses ¿ne? -Completo interrumpiéndolo por segunda vez, su mirada oculta con su fleco-

Hai… demo Sakura-chan… no estés triste… ya paso tiempo… y –hablo entrecortadamente, tratando de buscar la mirada de la pelirosa-

Naruto -hablo, posando su mirada en el rubio- No importa el tiempo que pase -la chica se levanto haciendo sonar la silla- Hay heridas que no sanan –su manera de hablar tan fría contrataba con su mirada llena de hostilidad-

Sakura-chan! –El chico la imito levantándose rápidamente y tomándola del brazo para evitar que se fuera- Estoy seguro que tus padres no querían que estuvieras así…-su mirada se desvió al suelo-Tus padres eran ninjas Sakura-chan –alzo su rostro conjunto a su mirada observando tristemente a la pelirosa-

"No hay mayor honor para un ninja que morir en batalla" ¿ne? –cito la frase dicha tantas veces por su maestra de forma mecanica- Pero antes de ser ninjas eran mis padres Naruto –bajo la mirada- No debieron aceptar esa misión –apretando fuertemente sus puños- No debieron ir a esa misión –sobresaliendo las pequeñas lagrimas de su mejilla - No debieron dejarme_ sola_ –subiendo de golpe el rostro-

Sakura-chan tu eres ninja –Aflojo un poco el agarre a la pelirosa- Tu deberías saberlo –dijo en un tono suave- Además no estás sola –Su tono de voz cambio a uno un poco más animado- Tienes a Tsunade-obasan, Kakashi-sensei, Ino, Yamato-taicho, Sai –haciendo una pausa- Y me tienes a_ mi_ Sakura-chan –buscando la mirada de la pelirosa que nuevamente estaba oculta entre su cabello y sus lagrimas- Yo siempre estaré contigo Sakura-chan.

Naruto –le interrumpió frustrada- Una persona como tú que siempre has estado sola no podrá entender mis sentimientos –Agito su brazo logrando zafarse del suave agarre del chico- ¡No sabes lo que duele tener a alguien y perderlo! –Su voz se alzo inconscientemente, presa del dolor- Eso es peor que nacer solo… –dijo en un medio susurro a la vez que se volteaba- Te aprecio Naruto… créeme que lo hago… pero no hables como si conocieras mis sentimientos –dirigiéndole una última mirada al rubio antes de salir corriendo de Ichiraku-

El rubio solo se quedo inmóvil… viendo como poco a poco la figura de Sakura desaparecía… nuevamente le habían dicho esas palabras… "_¿Qué puede entender alguien como tú, sin padres ni hermanos, entender sobre mi?…¿Qué demonios podrías tu, que has estado solo desde el principio, entender sobre mi?_" Sasuke_…_ "_Una persona como tú que siempre has estado sola no podrá entender mis sentimientos_" Sakura… rápidamente empezaron a correr en su mente imágenes de sus dos amigos… oprimió con impotencia sus puños… es cierto él había estado solo desde un principio… pero hace 3 años el entendió lo que era perder a un ser querido… y no permitiría que volviera a pasar… sin pensarlo más corrió tratando de alcanzar a la pelirosa… no se permitiría perder a Sakura… a ella no…

Sakura-chan! –grito lo más fuerte que pudo, tratando de alcanzar a la pelirosa-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se despertó agitado…incorporándose de golpe en la cama… sudando mares y con el corazón latiéndole a millón… _¿otra vez ese sueño?, _pensó mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente… _¿Cuántas veces había soñado eso?_..._ "_perdí la cuenta... dattebayo"… dijo quitándose las sabanas y sentándose en el borde de la cama… movió un poco su cabeza y vio la hora 6.15 am… suspiro sonoramente y tomo una fotografía que estaba al lado de su reloj… la miro como si tuviera años sin hacerlo, cuando lo hacía cada día… a cada hora… en todo momento… y sin poder evitarlo se formo una sonrisa triste en su rostro mientras veía a su querída amiga pelirosa… sonriendo de esa forma que solo ella podía hacerlo… recordó el momento en que se tomaron esa foto… _ya paso tanto tiempo_… fue después de llegar a de la misión de rescatar al Kazekage… antes de que la vida de _ella_ se volviera un completo caos… vio nuevamente la hora 6.30… suspiro y se levanto, dejando la fotografía justo al lado de la de su antiguo equipo… no puedo evitar quedarse un momento viendo también esa fotografía…

Como han cambiado las cosas dattebayo –dijo mirando con algo de melancolía la foto y luego suspirando- Será mejor que me apresure o llegare tarde a visitarla – una sonrisa adorno su rostro - De seguro me golpeara si llego tarde –colocándose rápidamente su vestimenta de jounin y saliendo de su departamento- Itikimasu –dijo con su ánimo característico antes de cerrar la puerta-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las calles de Konoha tenían poca actividad a esa hora… solo se veían a los shinobis patrullando la aldea… "sigan haciendo su trabajo dattebayo"… les dijo sonrientes a los que veía algo exhaustos y con sueño, cosa que hizo que espabilaran al escuchar las palabras del rubio… siguió caminando unos minutos más hasta que llego a la "Floristería Yamanaka"… vio que la entrada estaba abierta y paso, pero no había nadie en el mostrador…

¿Sera que se quedo dormida dattebayo? –se pregunto confuso- Le dije que vendría temprano –de repente se le formo una mirada picara- De seguro se quedo hasta tarde con Shika… -siendo interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- ¡Ittaii! –se quejo con ambas manos en la cabeza y volteando para ver a la rubia que le había propinado el golpe-

¿Qué cosas estás diciendo? ¡Baka! –dijo con una gran vena en la sien- ¡No estés diciendo esas cosas naruto! –regañándole por el comentario que había hecho- ¿Qué harás si te escuchan mis padres?

Gomen Ino –se disculpo algo asustado por la reacción de la rubia- Por cierto ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

-La Yamanaka solto un sonoro suspiro- ¡Claro baka! ¿ Creías que se me olvidaría algo tan importante? –pregunto retóricamente mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador para tomar un ramo de narcisos y dárselos al rubio- Son sus favoritas asegúrate de ponerlas en un buen lugar –colocándose una mano en la cintura-

¿No vas a ir? –pregunto el rubio-

Los alcanzare más tarde, debo cerrar la tienda –explico sonriendo- Ahora será mejor que te vayas o se enfadara –empujando al rubio a la salida- sabes cómo se pone si llegas tarde.

Hai hai –dijo saliendo de la tienda- nos vemos Ino

Bye bye –dijo despidiendo al rubio en la puerta-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nuevamente empezó su caminata hacia el lugar que nunca podría olvidar… la niebla empezó a cubrir el camino, pero a el no le importo mucho… a lo lejos pudo ver unas siluetas e inmediatamente corrió para llegar más rápido.

¡Llegas tarde! –Regaño Shikamaru con un cigarro en la boca-

Jeje gomen Shikamaru, es que me detuve por unas flores –notando como el fanático de las nubes miraba el ramo de narcisos- Además seguro Kakashi-sensei aun no llega.

Ya estoy aquí –informo el copy-ninja atrás de Naruto-

-Se alejo rápidamente del peli plateado de un salto- no me asustes así ¡dattebayo! –grito histerico a su sensei- me podría dar un infarto ¡dattebayo!

¡Ya deja el escándalo Naruto! –se quejo la rubia voluptuosa posada detrás del chico- ese no es un lugar para que te comportes así –dijo con los brazos cruzados- Ten más respeto.

-El rubio no pudo mas que dar otro salto ante la aparición de la rubia- ¡Tsunade-obasan! ¿¡Por qué todos se me parecen por detrás!? ¡dattebayo! –grito harto de los sustos propiciados-

Será porque eres muy distraído –dijo cierto pelinegro sonriente detrás de Naruto-

-Gruñendo- ¡¡¡¡Sai!!!! Ya verás –acercándose al pelinegro-

Na-ru-to –dijo en un tono mortifero y tronando sus dedos la Godaime- Si-len-cio –amenazo viendo asesinamente a pobre chico-

Gomen gomen –Se disculpo rápidamente sudando mares-

Mendokse –sentencio Shikamaru tirando su cigarrillo al suelo- Será mejor que vallamos de una buena vez –acto seguido apago el cigarro con su zapato-

Shikamaru ¿Crees que esto es un lugar para tirar tus cigarrillos? –regaño la Hokage-

Gomenasai –respondió aburrido el fanático de las nubes-

Tsunade-sama –llamo la asistente de la godaime- Neji-san y los demás nos están esperando más adelante –recordó con una pequeña gota en la frente- mejor nos apuramos.

Tienes razón –miro a todos los presentes- Vámonos de una vez –Ordeno a la vez que comenzaba a caminar seguida de los demás-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La niebla se empezaba a hacer un poco más densa… pero nada impediría que ellos fueran a ese lugar… al menos no _hoy_… las caras de todos reflejaban una gran seriedad… otros simplemente trataban de estar "normales"… pero era difícil… se detuvieron a mitad del camino por los gritos de Ino, pidiendo que la esperaran… la Godaime regaño a la rubia por llegar con semejante escándalo… siguieron caminando… el silencio era incomodo… todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos… innumerables _recuerdos_ pasaban por la mente de todos… finalmente pudieron ver aquel árbol marchito… antes estaba rebosante de vitalidad y ahora tan solo parecía un recuerdo … quizás ese árbol mantenía una relación con _ella_… pensaban cada vez que veían el árbol marchito… al igual que la tumba de la persona que reposaba en sus raíces.

¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –pregunto enojado el prodigio del byakugan-

Neji-niisan –regaño en susurros la souke del clan Hyuga- Ah… Ohayo gosaimasu Naruto-kun –susurro la kunoichi sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos-

Ya sabes cómo es Naruto –respondió aburrido Shikamaru-

No tenemos porque darte explicaciones Neji –dijo retador el rubio hiperactivo- ¡Ah! Hola Hinata-chan –respondió el saludo de la chica-

Bueno lo que importa es que ya todos estamos aquí –dijo _algo _animado el especialista en taijutsu-

Lee –comento preocupada la kunoichi especialista en armas-

-golpeando ligeramente la espalda de Lee- Vamos cejudo –sonrió el rubio- ella se enojaría mucho si te ve así.

-El chico de traje verde abrió sus ojos ligeramente sorprendido- Naruto… Hai –asintió tratando de sonreír en vano- Lo que menos quiero es que se enoje conmigo –sin querer bajo la cabeza-

Entonces vamos a verla con una sonrisa –animo el rubio dando unos pasos al frente-

Creo que después de todo… Naruto-kun si ha madurado un poco –susurro el pintor sorprendido por la actitud del nombrado y luego siguiéndolo con los demás-

Ohayo –saludo el rubio agachándose frente al árbol- Ya han pasado 3 años ¿ne? –sonrio animado- Como pasa el tiempo ¡dattebayo! –un suspiro se escapo de sus labio a la vez que baja la cabeza- Aun no cumplo mi promesa… demo… no dudes que lo hare –susurro solo para ella- Ne... bueno... –levanto ligeramente la cabeza- Hoy estas cumpliendo 19 años –hablo mientras dejaba las flores que llevaba en una pequeña lapida que estaba a los pies del árbol- Tanjobi Omedetto Sakura-chan .

Una pequeña gota recorrió la lapida de la peli rosa, seguida de otras pequeñas gotas que empezaron a caer con fuerza sobre los presentes, limpiando sus penas y disfrazando sus lagrimas.

Era algo irónico que desde hace 3 años siempre ese día lloviera, no era una lluvia azotadora, pero tampoco débil, era como una especie de lamento que soltaba el cielo tras un año de sufrimiento, y que ese día finalmente podía desahogarse y a la vez limpiar el dolor que sentían todos los que acudían a ese lugar donde lo único que se escuchaba eran las gotas de lluvia caer al suelo y los gemidos y sollozos ahogados de las chicas.

- _"En memoria a la mas fuerte kunoichi e invaluable amiga… Sakura Haruno"_ –leyó en su mente el rubio acariciando los escritos de su amiga-

;w; bua~ este fue uno de los caps mas dramaticos hasta ahora xD ojala les alla gustado n. regalenme un reviwe se?


	4. 3 Tadaima?

Ne bueno xD tenia muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo tiempo sin actualizar verdad? xD pero como dije en el primer cap! esta re-editando mi fic! ò.ó me di cuenta k habia unas cosas que podia mejorar y asi lo hice! ojala les gustara! 3 y sin mas demoras el nuevo cap! si les gusto dejenme un review! y para los que tengan dudas "Tanjobi Omedetto" es Feliz Cumpleaños xD creo k no lo aclare en el otro cap!

**Cap 3**:- Tadaima?

Seco por decima vez el sudor de su frente, sonriendo ampliamente al ver su trabajo terminado y justo a tiempo… se sentó de golpe en el piso descansando un poco por los 2 arduos días de trabajo sin descanso… dio otro vistazo mas a su obra terminada y sonrió nuevamente… después de 3 largos años al fin había completado unos de sus objetivos y el más importante de todos… sin poderlo evitar la mente de Sakura imagino la cara de su rubio amigo, sonriéndole de la forma que solo él podía hacer… casi por inercia en su cara se formo una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, la cual se borro a los pocos segundos…

- Dije claramente que no quería que nadie entrara aquí… Deidara –reclamo levantándose lentamente y sacudiendo levemente su ropa-

- Tan perceptiva como siempre Sakura-chan –dijo el rubio saliendo de las sombras- veo que estos días te has esforzado mucho –viendo el proyecto de la chica terminado-

- Deidara –pronuncio la pelirosa en un tono siniestro, mirando fríamente al rubio- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto lenta y fríamente sin apartar la mirada del rubio- ¿No deberías estar en tu _gran_ misión atrapando al Hachibi?

- Solo vine a ver Sa-ku-ra –respondió el rubio calmadamente ignorando la segunda pregunta que había hecho sakura- Hace dos días que no sales de este lugar –sonrió- Puede ser peligroso para tu salud.

- Me sorprende que te preocupes por mi –dijo suavizando un poco su rostro- Pero aun no me respondes –recordo-

- No es mi obligación hacerlo –aclaro el rubio- Ademas somos compañeros después de todo –hizo una pausa- ¿es tan malo que me preocupe por ti? – pregunto "inocente" seguido de una gran carcajada, la cual se calmo progresivamente al ver el tan anhelado "Proyecto" de sakura-

- Deidara -llamo Sakura- Sabes perfectamente que _odio_ que me tomen el pelo –recordo mientras se trasladaba rápidamente detrás del rubio-No jueges con fuego o te quemaras deidara –susurro amanezante al odio del rubio, mientras veía como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba-

- Pues… -dijo el rubio tratando de recuperar la calma- No decías lo mismo hace 3 años –sonrió triunfante por su comentario, volteando ligeramente su rostro para ver a Sakura-

- Que lastima –murmuro la pelirosa ocultando su mirada entre sus cabellos- morirás muy joven Deidara –afirmo levantando la mirada con una gran sonrisa y una inmensa cantidad de chakra saliendo de su cuerpo-

El rubio inmediatamente se apartó de Sakura. Pero no fue por la gran cantidad de chakra que expulsaba, si no por las instinto asesino que desprendía Sakura en ese instante… Temblorosamente dirigió sus manos a la arcilla de su cintura, mientras sentía como poco a poco Sakura se acercaba cada vez más y más a él… Por un momento vio como los ojos de Sakura se tornaban rojos y como su figura se volvía cada vez mas y mas grande… cerro rápidamente sus ojos y agito su cabeza, pero al abrirlos ya no estaba.

- Muy mal Dei-da-ra ~ – canturreo en un susurro la pelirosa detrás del rubio- No deberías perder de vista a alguien con intensiones de matarte –dijo al momento que colocaba un kunai en el cuello del chico y hacia un pequeño corte-

- Jeh… me engañaste con ese genjutsu –afirmo el rubio-

- Oh… ¿Estás seguro que era un genjutsu? –Pregunto la pelirosa al oído del rubio- Yo simplemente vine caminando hacia ti… o… mis intenciones de matarte te han nublado la vista Dei-kun –bromeo al momento que quitaba el kunai de su cuello no sin antes profundizar la herida-

- Tsk… bruja –susurro Deidara colocándose una mano en el cuello para detener la sangre-

- Gracias – dijo tomándose como cumplido las palabras de Deidara- Ahora sal de aquí –ordeno lentamente mientras salía del salón- ¿Qué esperas? –Pregunto al ver que el rubio no se movía de su lugar-

- ¡Tsk! Ya voy –respondió de mala gana el rubio sin quitar la mano de su cuello-

- ¿Qué sucede Dei-kun no deja de salir la sangre? –Pregunto triunfante la pelirosa al ver que la sangre empezaba a salir de la mano de Deidara- Deberías ser más cuidadoso si sigues sangrando así es peligroso Dei-kun –anuncio en falsa preocupación aun manteniendo su sonrisa-

- No te preocupes… siempre vengo preparado –informo al momento que sacaba una pequeña pomada de su bolso y se la untaba en la herida- Sucede que no confío en la doctora de Akatsuki y a veces tengo mis propias cosas para curarme –declaro triunfante al ver como la sangre se detenía-

- Pues yo escuche que es una de las mejores –dijo la pelirosa auto elogiándose- Pero la arcilla no es buena para las heridas –dejo de hablar por un momento- Aunque… tú no eres alguien común así que no creo que estés en problemas.

- ¡ja! Gracias por preocuparte –hablo irónicamente caminando hacia ella y deteniéndose al llegar a su lado- No me gusta que jueguen conmigo Sakura –amenazo volteando ligeramente su rostro-

- "No le hagas a los demás lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti" –cito la pelirosa- Pero si te sirve de consuelo –sonrio- Lo tendré en mente

- Mas te vale – volvió a amenazar antes de seguir su camino-

Sakura lo vio por un instante, aun sonriendo descaradamente antes las amenazas de Deidara… _¿Emoción?_ Quizás, no todos los días hacia enojar así al rubio, lo admitía, había sido un gran logro de su parte, aunque últimamente hacer enojar a cualquier miembro de Akatsuki se había vuelto como un hobby para ella… o tal vez simplemente que le gustaba que la _odiasen_… Su sonrisa se amplió mas ante este pensamiento... Volteo lentamente su rostro y vio las puertas del salón donde estaba su "Proyecto" … En esos momentos lo que estaba ahí adentro era lo más preciado que tenia y no permitiría que alguien entrara ahí nuevamente más que ella… mordió suavemente su pulgar derecho haciendo que un pequeño hilito de sangre saliera y con la izquierda hacia unos sellos a una velocidad sorprendente, una vez finalizo pego el pulgar a la puerta, haciendo que apareciera un extraño sello en esta, lo observo por un momento y después siguió su camino por aquellos oscuros pasillos…

Después de unos minutos llego al salón donde estaba el líder de Akatsuki… no hubo necesidad de tocar la puerta ya que cuando estaba frente a ella, esta de abrió automáticamente, Sakura entro lentamente al oscuro salón, levemente iluminado por una vela que se encontraba en la entrada…

- En serio, deberías poner unas cuantas luces en este lugar –bromeo avanzando hacia Pein-

- ¿Ya terminaste? –Pregunto ignorando el comentario de Sakura-

- Claro que si, sabes que soy muy eficiente –respondió sonriendo-

- Bien entonces…

- Pero –interrumpió, haciendo que el líder arqueara una ceja- necesito que Kisame "llene" con su chakra el contenedor para que pueda funcionar.

- … -

- Además –continúo al ver que tenía toda la atención de Pein- Yo aporte también algo de mi chakra al jutsu –dijo con extrema seriedad- Pero aun no es suficiente para contener al Kyuubi.

- Ya veo –dijo recostándose a su silla- y quieres que Kisame le dé su chakra a tu jutsu.

- Precisamente – afirmo la pelirosa- dado que Kisame es el que tiene mas chakra de todo el Akatsuki, es perfecto para el nuevo jutsu de extracción.

- Entiendo tu punto –susurro el líder- sabes que si esto es una trampa…

- Lo sé –corto la pelirosa- Pein si no confías en mi, al menos hazlo en mi debilidad –dijo en un tono amenazador o más bien retador a su actual líder, sin apartarle ni un segundo la mirada- ¿Y bien? –Pregunto impaciente al ver como su líder aun estaba pensando sus palabras-

- Está bien –Accedió después de un pequeño silencio- Itachi y tu irán a Konoha a buscar al Kyuubi –hizo nuevamente una pequeña pausa- Y Kisame se quedara aquí llenando el nuevo jutsu de extracción, informa a Itachi y Kisame –ordeno sin apartar la vista de la peli rosa-

- Enseguida –obedeció saliendo del salón-

Para su suerte al salir del salón se encontró a Itachi y IKisame, de inmediato les explico la situación, Kisame empezó a quejarse y cuestionar porque debía ser el único en quedarse, Sakura simplemente lo ignoro y después que termino de dar la información se retiro sin decir una palabra más.

Camino silenciosamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a su cuarto, al entrar se quedo con la mano fija en la manilla, con la mirada perdida y la cabeza baja… _Al fin_ fue el único pensamiento que cruzo por su mente en ese instante, a pesar que su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión por dentro tenía una extraña mescla de sentimientos, victoria, alegría, tristeza, _desconfianza… _¿Por qué a pesar de todo seguía teniendo esa desconfianza… ese mal presentimiento?

Lentamente soltó la manilla de la puerta y se recostó en su cama, pasando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y mirando el techo.

- Sencillamente porque no puedo confiar ni en mi propia sombra –aseguro aun con la mirada fija en el techo-

Y sencillamente la forma en que Pein acepto su "plan" tan _fácilmente_ la había dejado con bastantes dudas, es decir, si ella era calculadora Pein lo era _diez_ _veces más_, por algo era el _líder_, aunque a ella siempre le había parecido que alguien lo dirigía desde las _sombras_.

Soltó un bufido, estaba pensando demasiado, se incorporo lentamente en su cama, tenía que dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, ahora solo tenía una cosa que ocupaba al menos el 80% de su mente Uzumaki Naruto. Dentro de poco estaría camino a Konoha para quitarle el Kyuubi al Uzumaki, sonrió irónica ante este pensamiento, después de 3 años regresaría a su antigua aldea con el único objetivo de llevarse a uno de los mejores ANBU de konoha, aunque para ella seguía siendo su torpe e hiperquinetico_ amigo._

Frunció el seño visiblemente enojada, no había duda que estaba pensando demasiado, lentamente se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, una larga ducha fría pondría en orden sus pensamientos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, con sus largos y húmedos cabellos cayendo como cascada por su espalda, camino hasta su pequeño armario y saco su ropa ninja, una malla ninja que traía un top en el pecho y unas licras que le llegaban un poco más arriba del tobillo, se empezó a vestir con toda la paciencia del mundo sin importarle que aun su cuerpo estaba ligeramente mojado.

Cuando termino de vestirse, se dirigió al espejo para peinar su largo cabello, al cual le dedico menos de 10 minutos, ya no le quedaba tiempo, se levanto y tomo su capa de akatsuki seguida de su banda tachada y salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose al punto de encuentro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Al fin llegas –reclamo Kisame viendo como Sakura se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, sin siquiera mirarlos y con manos metidas en los bolsillos-

- Lamento la demora –dijo sin darle mucha importancia, aun manteniendo su postura-

- Heh! No sé qué hiciste para que no estuviera en esta misión –dijo encolerizado Kisame viendo a Sakura de pies a cabeza- Aunque pensándolo mejor me doy una idea de lo que hiciste –sonriendo-

- Kisame –susurro Sakura—No estoy de humor –advirtió viendo al hombre tiburón dejándolo petrificado-

- Es hora de irnos –anuncio Itachi empezando a andar-

- Hai – respondió sakura pasando por un lado de Kisame y siguiendo a Itachi-

- Tsk… que mujer más aterradora- dijo Kisame viéndolos partir- pero esto será interesante –sonriendo-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Sakura POV_

Ya llevábamos dos días en marcha, sin detenernos ni para comer, claro ya la comida no tenia significado alguno para mi, eso era algo que le debía a mi_ entrenamiento_, ahora podría estar fácilmente una semana sin consumir ningún tipo de alimento o liquido.

Itachi y yo no cruzamos palabra durante, cosa que no me molestaba para nada, así tendría tiempo para pensar muchas cosas, Naruto ocupaba la mayor parte de mis pensamientos, mientras que la otra parte repasaba en detalle el plan de pein, buscando algún indicio de traición, o algo que me hiciera sospechar del _verdadero_ plan… Pero por mas veces que lo repasaba llegaba a la misma conclusión, Es _perfecto_, esa era la mejor palabra para describirlo, teóricamente no había fallo alguno, si algo fallaba bien podría ser por culpa mía o de itachi –lo cual era casi imposible- así que eso reducía el marguen de error a uno: _yo_.

- Prepárate –me informo Itachi sacándome de mis pensamientos-

Solo en ese instante pude ver que ya estábamos en los límites de Konoha, mi cuerpo se tenso, por suerte Itachi iba al frente así que no me vio, aunque con su sharingan activado no tenía la certeza de que así fuera.

Al acercarnos más a Konoha dimos por iniciado el plan, inmediatamente empecé a hacer sellos a una velocidad sorprendente y mi figura poco a poco fue cambiando, mientras veía como Itachi desaparecía de un salto entre los árboles.

Me detuve en seco cuando note que mi jutsu estaba listo, justo frente a las puerta de la gran Konoha Gakure, mi hogar y a la misma vez mi infierno, sin poderlo controlar una sonrisa se formo en mi cara, no sabía porque sonreía de esa manera, no era _tierna_, no, me sorprendía poder recordar esa palabra, mi sonrisa era netamente pura excitación, me sentía como un poderoso Puma cazando a una indefensa liebre, mi adrenalina probablemente había sobrepasado los límites de una persona normal, y sentía que aumentaba mas y mas con cada paso que daba.

- Tadaima -susurre sin desvanecer mi sonrisa y entrando al fin a Konoha…-


End file.
